jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Things I Feel Guilty About
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on October 1, 2017. Synopsis More stories from Jaiden's childhood, this time about the things that made Jaiden feel guilty. Stories Fibs and chips When Jaiden was really young, her father would let her and her brother Jax watch television while eating dinner, unlike her mother who wouldn't let them watch TV during the week. After Jaiden finished her "TV dinner", she wanted chips, "everyone's favorite dessert." So her dad gave her a bag of chips instead of pouring the chips into a bowl because there was no much left. He told Jaiden not to eat them all, but she unintentionally did just that. Fearing the possibility of getting disowned, Jaiden thought of an excuse about a giant rat stealing and eating all the chips, but she decided against it because her father would not believe that and rats do not eat chips. So Jaiden gave Jax the empty bag of chips. She told her father that it was Jax who ate all the chips, and hid in her room. Jaiden never heard Jax get in trouble, but since she did not come clean, she felt guilty about it ever since. Extreme(ly dangerous) tag One time when Jaiden was in second grade, she was playing in the grass during recess when a group of girls invited her to join them in a game of tag with some boys. Jaiden joined in a game of normal tag which soon escalated to "extreme tag" where the kids started throwing rocks at one another. Jaiden threw a rock at a boy and even though he did not get knocked out, he ran off to tell a teacher. Realizing the trouble Jaiden was in, she hid in the girls' restroom, because she believes it is illegal for teachers to break into bathroom stalls when kids are using them, until it was time to go back to class. The teacher who was told what happened gave Jaiden a punishment: She was not allowed in recess the next day and she had to write a letter to her parents about what she did. The devil in Jaiden's head told her not to write the letter, so she did not write it, and she lied saying that she wrote it. Ottoman up One late night, when Jaiden was five years old, she stayed up playing her Gameboy, unaware of how late it was. Her mother pulled the "counting to three" trick for Jaiden to clean up the living room and go to bed. This made Jaiden quickly clean up the room, but she could not push the ottoman back to its normal position against the couch. She just gave up and started crying on the floor. The part of the situation that made Jaiden feel guilty was that she couldn't push the ottoman, but now she can with just a big kick. End-card It was Jaiden's 20th birthday a few days before uploading the video (September 27). Because there was so much fan-art, "with the power of editing", she made "two conveyor belts of art" slide through the end-card instead of just one. Jaiden is not really big on birthday planning because it makes her feel selfish about it for some reason. She loves celebrating other people's birthdays, just not her own, but her friends got her gifts and made her feel special. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Jaxen * Mom * Dad * Ari (cameo) * Giant rat * Group of girls * Boy hit in the head * Teacher * Devil conscience Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *This video contains all of the members of Jaiden's family. *This video is almost a direct possible sequel to My Childhood Stories, referencing what Jaiden said about being an obedient child. *At the 0:42 mark, Jaiden and Jax were watching Spongebob Squarepants (in Jaiden's drawing style). *Remy from the Pixar film Ratatouille appears while Jaiden said "I don't think rats eat chips." *The "This is the height of luxury!" clip was used with Jaiden's animated face over John Mulaney's face. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Jaiden's Childhood Stories